Rules and Regulations on GloRetro Challenge
This is the rules and regulations for GloRetro Challenge. Song Rules and Regulations Number of songs permitted to chart Time frame allowed Only songs that have been featured on GlobeVote will enter this chart, including KARA's "Step". Other than that, challenge songs featured in the original GloRe Chart run will enter the chart at a later date. "Graduation" Rule A song will "graduate" from the chart if the song had reached 16 weeks on chart. However, this rule can be overridden with extension rule. With a song "graduated", the next song that would replace the song on the chart would be the most requested song from the same country the "graduated" song is from. If there are no replacements found/requested from the same country, no song will directly replace the "graduated" song, and another song from other countries may fill the vacant spot, provided that the number of songs for the country (of the replacement song) do not exceed the number permitted. Extension Rule Following a weekly win on GloRe Chart, a song can have an additional week per win on chart. The more the wins, the more the weeks a song could stay on the chart. Copyright clause The copyright clause can be triggered by one of the following conditions: *If charting a certain artist/performer makes the channel receiving copyright claims, which would result at least one video being blocked, the song in question would be removed from the chart, and the artist/performer would no longer able to chart due to copyright grounds for at least 6 months. *If any song by a certain artist/performer was found plagiarizing, or is a cover of another song, which would then make the song ineligible to chart, thus leading to disqualification. In the weeks the song was charted, its standings in the chart will be removed, and those who charted below the song will receive a promotion. In both cases, songs involved that are still in the chart would be ranked #51. Artists/performers who have triggered the copyright clause Voter Rules and Regulations *Double voting are strictly prohibited. Each user can only vote once per chart week, no matter in which category. *There are two categories of voters: Full and Audience voters. Full voters *One may provide a nickname for display on chart if he/she wishes. *A voter must rank more than 5 songs. Failing to do so may result that particular voter being categorized as Audience voter for the week when the voting sheet is submitted. Audience voters Audience voters are voters who submit his/her Top 5 songs (from the chart) in a single comment. *In case of suggestions, an audience voter may request the song by listing it within his/her Top 5. However, only one request will be entertained, that is if the song doesn't violate the song rules and regulations. *Voters are free to rank up to 5 songs. *If an audience voter was found to have more than 5 songs in his/her comment, only the Top 5 will be counted. *If voters comment using the voting list and having more than 5 songs, they would no longer considered as audience voters. Instead, they would be considered as full voters. Disqualification Some events may lead to the disqualification of one's votes: *Two or more songs in his/her Top 5 consists of two or more songs that are not on the chart. *If an audience voter was found to have all of his/her Top 5 consist of one same song. *Two or more full voters are found having their rankings in a highly similar order. Penalties One may receive penalty if found offending the GloRe Chart Management. The penalties range from being exempt from voting (for a week) to permanent block. Plankton Rule Any acts of impersonating GlobeVote, GloRe Chart or any other charts will result in getting an ultimate penalty which is permanent block from taking part in the chart.